


Useless Human?

by stony1998



Series: Sexy, Cute, or Angsty One-Shots [5]
Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dom Jarvis, Dom/sub Undertones, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Human Jarvis (Iron Man movies), Jarvis Feels, M/M, Sub Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 09:26:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3285206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stony1998/pseuds/stony1998
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jarvis is now human, and is having second thoughts on his usefulness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Useless Human?

"Sir, there's been an occurrence."

Tony buried himself deeper into his pillow and groaned. "Not now Jarvis, I'm sleeping." He mumbled, squeezing his eyes closed. "Deal with it."

"Sir, I don't believe I can deal with it."

"But I'm tired." Tony whined, even as he was sitting up. "What's wrong? And why do you sound different, are you catching a-" Tony froze mid sentence, seeing a man standing beside his bed. "Holy- Jarvis alarms now!"

"I don't believe that's necessary... Sir." 

Tony stared at the man. The man with Jarvis' voice. "Please tell me I'm dreaming."

The man smiled sadly. "I'm afraid not sir."

Tony gaped at.. Jarvis. He was tall, much taller than Tony. He was as white as snow, and as thin as a rod. Though, not really as thin as a rod, he had muscle, if you looked hard enough. His hair was a delicate blonde, and his eyes where a deep blue. He was vaguely handsome, with very asymmetrical features. In short he was perfect. And he was naked. 

"Okay... Okay, yea. We can deal with this." Tony said, not believing himself. He stood, glad he was wearing briefs at the very least. He had to look up to speak to Jarvis. "Are you... Well are you okay? Any aches or pains?"

Jarvis looked confused, but shook his head. "I am functional sir."

"Do you know how this happened?" 

"I'm afraid not sir." Jarvis said, sounding disappointed in himself. "I hardly remember anything at all. Simply a flash of blue, and then... well I woke to find myself a human."

"Alright.... Let's get you into some clothes."

Jarvis looked down, and seemed to just now notice he was naked. "Oh. It seems I forgot about human anatomy. My apologies sir." 

Tony waved a hand, going to his wardrobe and rummaging through. He pulled out a pair of boxers. "Try these." He said, flinging them towards Jarvis. 

Jarvis allowed them to hit the floor, then picked them up and stepped into them. "I believe these will do sir."

Tony glanced behind him and nodded. "Those are fine. Do you want some pants and a shirt?"

"Pants would be most appreciated sir."

Tony nodded, looking around until he found some sweatpants that fit him big. "These are pretty much the only thing that will fit you." He said with a shrug. 

Jarvis put them on, though he had a look of distaste. "Thank you sir."

"Mmhm. We'll go shopping if this doesn't... if this doesn't go away? I don't know. Maybe this won't last very long." 

"I cannot say sir. My apologies."

"It's fine J. It's late-or early I don't know. I'm tired either way."

"I shall take the guest room down the hall sir."

"Sure. I'll see you in the morning. If you need something, just come get me."

"Certainly. My gratitude sir."  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Tony woke with a stretch and a sigh. He had slept well, despite that odd dream he had. Imagine that, Jarvis a human! 

"Hey Jarvis, let me tell you about my dream last night." He said with a huge smile, knowing the AI would get a kick out of it. 

"Sir?"

Tony turned toward the door and his smile dropped. There was Jarvis in those sweats, holding a tray with coffee and toast. 

"It wasn't a dream."

"No sir, it wasn't a dream. I am truly human now. I took the liberty of making you breakfast." 

"...Okay." 

Jarvis set the tray down on the table in the far corner of the room. "Despite being a human I still intend to service you sir, in the best way I can." 

Tony walked over, and sat down. "Have you eaten?"

"No sir, I will eat after-"

"Okay no. We're going to have to set some rules now. Sit."

Jarvis did as told, sitting in the empty chair beside Tony with a small frown. "Rules, sir?"

"Yea, rules. First off, you can't not take care of yourself because you want to take care of me. You eat before doing anything for me. Got it?"

"But-"

"There's no room for discussion. Do you get it?"

Jarvis frowned, but nodded. "Yes sir, I understand."

Tony pushed the plate of toast toward Jarvis. "Eat."

Jarvis made a little noise of protest. Tony raised an eyebrow toward him,. He looked down and took a piece of toast, eating it slowly. 

"Good. Secondly, you can call me Tony. You don't have-"

"I refuse sir." Jarvis said, shaking his head. "I refuse to call you anything but sir or Master Stark. I will not call you by your first name."

Tony sighed. "Fine, but you can change your mind."

"I won't sir."

"Thirdly, this one is the most important, if you need anything, anything at all, you need to come to me. You're family, always have been. I'll get you anything you need Jarvis, I'll do anything for you. Okay?"

Jarvis met Tony's eyes, then looked away quickly. "Thank you sir." 

"Mmhm." Tony answered, taking the other piece of toast and munching on it quietly. "You know, it's kind of odd."

"What is sir?"

"You kind of... you resemble him." 

"Him sir?"

"Edwin Jarvis. The man I named you after."

"Your childhood butler?" 

"He was a lot more than a butler." Tony said with a small smile. "He was like my dad. My best friend." He shook his head. "Whatever. We're going shopping today."

"But sir, I haven't anything to wear!" Jarvis protested.

"Those will do. I'll just-"

"I refuse to leave the house looking like this!"

Tony rolled his eyes. "You look fine."

"I must protest. I look as though you found me on the streets."

"No guy on the streets looks like you do Jarvis." Tony said with a smirk. Jarvis blushed lightly, making Tony laugh. "Fine, fine. I'll get Pepper to buy you something simple before we go." 

"Thank you sir."

"Sure thing. I'm going to call her. Why don't you take a shower?"

Jarvis blushed more. "I did not realize I was offensive sir, my apologies."

"What? Oh, no! You don't-You're not... You're perfectly fine Jarvis. I was just saying, because we're going out you might want to be fresh. You don't have to if you don't want to."

"Oh. Of course sir." He said, standing and then going to the bathroom. 

Tony ran a hand over his face, looking at his phone. "This is going to be interesting."  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"I can't believe you did this." Pepper said, shaking her head as she entered Tony's room. "How did you even manage?!"

"I didn't do anything!" Tony said. He gestured toward Jarvis who was sitting quietly at the table, clad in only a towel. "Ask him!"

Pepper sighed, looking toward Jarvis. "Hey Jarvis, you okay?"

"Certainly Ms.Potts. And, might I say that Master Stark is speaking the truth. He played no role in my humanization. He wasn't even aware of it."

"He didn't do anything to you did he?"

Jarvis cocked his head. "Why, Ms.Potts. Master Stark has been nothing but a gracious host."

"I'm not a host to you. I told you, you're family." said Tony, shrugging when Pepper looked toward him. "Look, can you just give him the clothes?"

Pepper rolled her eyes,taking the contents out of the bags she held. "I figured you weren't really the one for t-shirts." 

Jarvis walked over, eying the contents. "Thank you Ms.Potts. Impeccable taste as always."

Pepper blushed lightly. "Thank you."

"Kiss ass." Tony coughed. 

Pepper glared at him. "I have a company to run. Don't take him anywhere I wouldn't take him Tony. If I find out that you went into a sex shop I will end you."

"Love you too!" Tony called as she walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. He turned back to Jarvis. "I'm going to go take a shower. Get dressed, we'll go out after I'm done."

Jarvis gave a slight nod, and Tony went into the bathroom. 

"Jesus Christ this is going to be a dull day." He mumbled, stepping into the shower.  
\----------------------------------------------------------  
The day wasn't nearly as dull as he imagined. Jarvis wasn't as stiff as he seemed, though he had a dry type of humor. 

"Well that was fun." Tony said, as they stepped into the house. 

"Yes, it was quite entertaining. Thank you sir."

"Of course." He said with a bright smile. "Lets get all of these bags up to your room."

After three trips up and down the stairs they had all the bags in Jarvis' room. Jarvis began unpacking everything, putting then away neatly as Tony lay on his bed. 

"You've got everything you need Jarvis?"

"Yes sir. Thank you for spending so much on me."

"It's nothing Jarvis, you know that."

"It means everything Master Stark." Jarvis said, sitting beside him now that he was finished. 

Tony sat up, looking up into Jarvis' eyes. "Jarvis, you've always meant a lot to me. It's the least I can do."

Jarvis smiled slightly. "The least you could do? No sir, there is far less you could do. I... I had meant to ask you. Perhaps it would be best for me to find work and be elsewhere. I am of no use to you now."

Tony blanched. Then he turned red. "What?"

"Sir, I am of no use-"

"Don't you fucking dare-"

Tony's alarm on his phone went off. He jumped up, looking at it. "There's an emergency. I've got to go. We'll talk about this later."  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Tony didn't land. He crashed into the garage, suit torn up, the man inside no better. Jarvis had been waiting for him to return, and jumped up, running to assist him. 

"Sir!"

Tony was dizzy. He had lost blood. A lot of blood. He pressed a button on the suit, and it compacted into a briefcase, though it was battered. 

Jarvis was frozen, staring at the beaten Tony. He felt an odd sensation. Then he doubled over and vomited all over the floor. 

"Fuck." Tony groaned, trying not to get sick from the smell. He forced himself to stand, pulling out his phone and dialing Pepper. 

"Tony I'm in the middle-"

"Need help." He gasped out.

"I'll be over in a few minutes." She said, already on her way out of the building. 

"Sir, I'm s-so-"

Tony shot a look at Jarvis. "Go to your room and stay out of the way." He said, breathing heavily, holding his side. 

Jarvis had tears in his eyes. "Master Stark-"

"Go!" 

Jarvis left, tears streaming down his cheeks. He sat on his bed for what seemed like hours, the same two words on repeat. "I'm useless."  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Tony woke up the next morning on his bed. On his nightstand was a note. 

"Get some rest, nothing was life threatening. Don't do anything crazy. -Pepper."

"Sir?" 

Tony sat up, smiling slightly to Jarvis. "Come in Jarvis. What's up?"

"I... I require something."

Tony raised an eyebrow. "Sure, anything. What do you need? I'm kinda benched for today but Pepper-"

"I need you to need me... Please need me." 

Tony stared at Jarvis. He noticed how red his eyes were, and the dark bags underneath. He looked wrecked, like he had been crying all night. Then Tony remembered what he had said to him. "Oh Jarvis..."

Jarvis broke down, crying again. "I don't know what overcame me sir! I am truly sorry, I couldn't service as I should've. Please forgive me."

"Jarvis I-"

"I am useless to you now, with this meager body and mind! You would be better off without-"

"Stop now." Tony demanded. "Jarvis, come here."

Jarvis followed the instructions, settling next to Tony carefully. Tony moved to face him. "Jarvis, I don't know what I'd do without you. You've been there for me for everything, through everything. I love you. You'll always be my most amazing, wonderful creation. No matter if you're an AI, or a measly human like me." He said, smiling slightly. "I will never get rid of you. You're never leaving me, unless you want to. You're so far from useless, you don't even know. You're the most amazing thing in the world, even now. You could never be useless."

"I can't help you anymore sir. I can't do anything."

"Wow, I guess I was nothing to you when you where an AI."

"No sir, of course not!"

"But I was nothing but a human. A weak human, right?"

Jarvis frowned. "No sir. But-"

"But nothing. Just because you're human now doesn't mean you're worthless. You're still Jarvis. Isn't there anything you'd like to do?"

"I'd like to service you Master Stark. It is what I function to do."

"You can do anything now. You could... paint? Bake? I don't know. You can do anything. If you want to move out, I could get you a nice house or apartment. Hell, you could even get married."

"I.. I do not wish to leave you Master Stark."

"Are you sure?"

"Quite. I was made for you. I intend to fulfill my purpose to the best of my abilities." 

Tony sighed, kissing Jarvis' forehead. "If that's what you want. You have a home here for as long as you want Jarvis."

"Forever then." 

Tony laughed. "Yea, forever I guess."  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Sir?"

"Jarvis this better be fucking important. It's late." Tony grumbled, pushing his face into his pillow. It was a month since that first day Jarvis woke Tony. 

"Sir I believe I'm malfunctioning."

"Jarvis what are you talking about? You can't be malfunctioning, you're human." 

"Then I can't truly explain this sir. I require assistance."

"Jarvis what is so important that it can't wait until- Oh."

Jarvis stood beside his bed, a tent in his pants. His hands were balled up at his side's, and he had this pleading look on his face. "Please sir, I don't know what to do." He said softly. 

Tony rubbed the back of his neck. "You have an erection Jarvis, you're not malfunctioning. I... I really can't help you out..."

"But... but sir I require assistance. I... I need you." Jarvis pleaded.

Tony groaned quietly, his blood going south. "Are you sure?"

"Please sir."

"Okay, come here." 

Jarvis walked over to him, not quite sure what to do. Tony pulled him down to the bed gently. He laid down, pulling Jarvis on top of him.

"How long has this been going on Jarvis?"

"This occurrence sir?"

"There's been others?"

Jarvis blushed slightly but nodded. "Repeatedly for the past two weeks."

"Why didn't you say anything sooner?"

"I didn't wish to bother you sir. I simply couldn't stand another night like this unfortunately."

"No, no it's fine. I'm going to take care of you. Do you know what's been causing them?"

Jarvis hesitated but nodded slightly. Tony raised an eyebrow.

"What is it?"

"I... Dreams sir. There have been dreams."

Tony smirked. "Dreams hmm? What happens in these dreams?"

"Sir..."

Tony traveled a hand down and under Jarvis' waistline. Jarvis moaned loudly when he took his dick in hand, pumping slowly. "Tell me Jarvis. Tell and then maybe we can replicate them."

"Oh sir... yes please." Jarvis breathed, moving his hips in small circles. 

Tony stopped moving, letting go. Jarvis whined, looking at Tony pleadingly. "Tell me Jarvis."

"I... they are all similar. It is you and I."

"Good job, keep going." Tony praised, taking Jarvis' dick in hand once more. 

"Oh...you, you are beneath me." He breathed deeply, head falling to rest beside Tony's as he panted. 

"What are you doing to me Jarvis?" Tony whispered, bringing his other hand up to tug at the shorter strands of Jarvis' hair. "Tell me, I want to know."

"I-It isn't right sir. I was made to please you."

"Jarvis." Tony sighed, stopping both of his hands. "Look at me."

Jarvis hesitated for a few moments but finally moved to look at Tony. "Master Stark I was made to service you. These dreams... they are not right. I shouldn't be aroused by them. I should be disgusted."

"Jarvis do you want to dominate me?" Tony asked softly, studying his face.

Jarvis closed his eyes tightly. "I can not. You are my master-"

"No I'm not. Not anymore." Tony said, shaking his head slightly. "Jarvis do you want to dominate me?"

"Sir-"

"I want the truth. Do you want to dominate me Jarvis? Do you want to fuck me? Hold me down?" Tony smirked. "You want to mark me? Make me yours, make me scream your name? Don't you want that Jarvis?" 

"Oh please..." Jarvis groaned, pushing into Tony's neck. 

"All you have to do is ask baby." Tony said softly, moving his hand on Jarvis' dick once again. Jarvis' hips stuttered when he twisted his wrist gently on the upstroke. "Ask me Jarvis, I'll let you do anything you want to me."

"Sir-"

"Not sir. Tony. Ask Tony Jarvis."

Jarvis whined into Tony's neck. "I can't... I can't."

"If you can't do something as simple as that then you won't be able to fuck me properly. Ask me the proper way Jarvis, you can and will if you want it so bad." 

"I... T-Tony please."

Tony held back a moan of his own. "Please what Jarvis?"

"Tony... please allow me to dominate you. Please, I will make it feel so wonderful for you."

Tony let out a small moan, then nodded. "Yea. Yea you can do whatever you want to me Jarvis." He let go of Jarvis' dick. "How do you want me?"

"On your back, in the middle of the bed please. Remove your clothing."

When Jarvis moved away Tony did as told, pulling off his pants and briefs and tossing them aside, then going to lay on his back. He glanced over to Jarvis and found him naked, grabbing lube and a condom from his draw. 

"We don't need that do we?" Tony asked as Jarvis was about to close the draw. "The condom I mean."

Jarvis raised an eyebrow. "You prefer it, do you not? You required it of all of your past lovers."

"That was different Jarvis. You're different. We don't need one." 

Jarvis nodded, putting the condom back and taking the lube in hand. He crawled over, pushing Tony's legs open. His gaze traveled over Tony with a look of adoration. "Please inform me if I harm you." He said softly, looking into Tony's eyes. 

Tony smiled slightly. "You won't. I trust you."

Jarvis took a deep breath. He then put the lube aside and took Tony's leg. He glanced at Tony, as if unsure that this was alright. He began kissing down his leg slowly. When he got to the inside of Tony's thigh he sucked gently. 

Tony moaned softly, his dick twitching against his stomach and oozing precum. 

"Is this pleasing to you sir?" Jarvis asked against Tony's skin. 

"Oh god please." Tony whined. "Please call me Tony, please."

Jarvis paused. Then continued kissing, ignoring Tony's dick. "Certainly... Tony." 

Tony squeezed his eyes shut as Jarvis continued kissing up his stomach and to his chest. He gasped when Jarvis took a nipple into his mouth, sucking and biting gently. "Oh fuck." He moaned, holding Jarvis, encouraging him. 

Jarvis pulled away from the nipple with a parting kiss, moving upward to Tony's collar bone. He bit harshly and Tony jolted. As if apologizing, Jarvis licked the red mark and moved a bit further up to suck a bruise into Tony's neck. 

Tony's hips bucked and he clawed at Jarvis' back with a high moan. Jarvis pulled away after a few moments, licking the bruise that was already forming. "Beautiful." He murmured, nipping at Tony's earlobe. 

He pulled away just a bit to look at Tony's face. Tony smirked, though he knew his lips where red from him biting at them and his hair was messy from tossing his head around so much. "You're not going to kiss me?" 

Jarvis cocked his head. "May I?"

Tony's eyes softened. "I want you to."

Jarvis leaned down, kissing Tony almost gently compared to just moments ago. It aggravated Tony, so he nipped at Jarvis' lower lip. "You don't have to treat me like I'll break. I want you to be rough." He said, his lips brushing against Jarvis'.

Jarvis nodded once, then kissed Tony again. This time it was anything but gentle. It was harsh, even a bit sloppy. Jarvis dominated it entirely, thrusting his tongue into Tony's mouth and pushing Tony's hands to the mattress when they went to caress his face. Tony arched into him, moaning into his mouth. 

After a few moments they pulled away from each other, both panting. "You've got to fuck me." Tony said, thrusting his hips up. 

"I haven't an obligation to do anything." said Jarvis with a small smirk. "Perhaps I'll use you for my pleasure, then leave you deprived. 

"You wouldn't." Tony said, with a smirk of his own. 

"Would you like to test it then?" Jarvis asked, cocking his head. 

Tony stared at him, realizing he was serious. "You kinky little fucker. No, I don't want to try it!.... Not right now anyway."

Jarvis chuckled softly, then nodded. "Well enough." He applied more pressure to Tony's arms. "Keep them there."

Tony nodded slightly, and when Jarvis let go he didn't move them. Jarvis gave him a small kiss as a reward, them moved to grab the lube. He coated his fingers liberally, then rubbed at Tony's hole gently. "Do you want it Tony."

Tony nodded, breathing harshly. 

Jarvis cocked his head. "Words escape you already?"

Tony moaned softly. "Yes I want it. Please Jarvis, I want you to stretch me open then fuck me nice and hard. Please."

Jarvis groaned softly, then thrust one finger into Tony, watching for any discomfort. It had been a while since Tony had bottomed. It was a bit uncomfortable at first but he got used to it quickly. Quickly after he was used to it, another finger was added and he hissed at the discomfort. Jarvis paused but he shook his head. 

"I'm fine keep going."

Jarvis nodded slightly, and went back to stretching Tony open. His fingers searched for a few minutes, and then Tony jolted and shouted. "Fuck!"

Jarvis added a third finger soon after, still rubbing at Tony's prostate. Tony panted loudly, twisting his hands in the sheets he held. "Yea, yea, Jarvis please. Fuck yes, I'm gunna come gunna-" 

Jarvis pulled away and Tony whined in loss. "No, why-"

"I believe you're ready." Jarvis said, taking the lube and spreading some on his dick. "Unless you've changed your mind."

"No, no I want it. Come on baby, give it to me. Nice and hard."

Jarvis took Tony's legs, putting them around his waist. He took his dick, pushing it against Tony's hole gently. He looked up at Tony, meeting his gaze nd then pushed in slowly. 

Tony moaned lowly. Jarvis groaned, throwing his head back to bare his neck. He waited a few moments then looked down at Tony. "Inform me if I become to rough." He said, voice raspy. 

Tony nodded, and Jarvis began to move. His speed gradually increased until he was slamming into Tony, the bed creaking as it moved back and forth. Tony moaned loudly, squeezing his eyes shut. He was whining with every thrust that hit his prostate. 

"Can I touch myself? Can, oh, please, please let me-"

"No." Jarvis growled, moving his own hand to pump Tony's dick. "I am giving you pleasure. This is my right, my pleasure. My pleasure is bringing you pleasure, understand?"

"Yes, yes, yes." Tony chanted. 

"Do you want to come Tony? Will you say my name when you come?" He growled out. "Please, say my name." He pleaded, voice much softer. 

"Oh fuck Jarvis, Jarvis!" Tony screamed out as he came, hands tearing at the sheets. 

Jarvis stroked him through it, still thrusting. After a few minutes he stilled groaning as he came in Tony. Tony moaned softly at the feeling. Jarvis held himself up, panting as he began to relax. 

"Are you alright?" Jarvis asked, pulling out slowly. Tony winced slightly. 

"Yea, 'm okay."

Jarvis nodded, going off to the bathroom and coming back with a warm towel to clean Tony off. He then went and put it in the laundry. He stood at the edge of the bed awkwardly. "Thank you sir."

Tony sighed. "So we're done with Tony?"

Jarvis went red. "I-"

"Enough Jarvis. It's Tony. Now get back in bed, I'm tired."

"I- Are you sure Tony?"

"Absolutely. Come on."

Jarvis nodded, going over and getting in bed beside Tony. Tony snuggled up against his chest. He breathed deeply. "You see? I like this, I love this."

"I love you." Jarvis said softly. 

Tony looked up to him and smiled slightly. "Yea?"

"Certainly Tony. I was created for you. I am indebted to you. I am yours. It is only logical that I love you."

"If your mine, I'm yours. I love you too." He said, leaning up to kiss him gently. 

"Goodnight Tony."

"Goodnight J."

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless self promotion: http://virginia-potts-love.tumblr.com


End file.
